


Just Go With It

by honeyblood17



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F, mnl48seby
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood17/pseuds/honeyblood17
Summary: Specializes as in-academy training, a newly assigned field agent, Abby Trinidad is assigned to go with veteran field agent, Sela Guia for an undercover mission to steal a flash drive which has the electronic ledger of an illegal gambling operated by several politicians. But surprisingly, Abby is really good with her textbook manual and using them on missions, it's Sela who finds it hard to "go with it".





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Undercover AU.
> 
> Okay. Events on this work is fictional, intended for entertainment use. Aside from the character reference, no part of this work is based on actual events or people.

"Abby ikaw ang sasama kay Sela sa misyon na ito,"

Gulat na napatingin si Abby sa nagsalitang si Kay. May briefing sila tungkol sa infiltration mission sa isang birthday party ng isang politiko at hindi nya inahasahan ang anunsyo ni Kay. Indoor agent training talaga ang forte nya at mag-dadalawang buwan pa lang sya bilang field agent, pero dahil kulang sa tao, nilipat na din sya para mag-field. Pero ibang-iba ang indoor agent training sa actual field missions.

"Hala? Bakit ako?" takang tanong nya.

"Tama si Kay, Abby, ikaw at si Sela lang ang fit para sa undercover mission. Pareho kayong galing sa kilalang pamilya, hindi nila kukwestyonin ang pag-imbita sa inyo sa party." salita ni Ecka.

Natahimik si Abby at napatingin sa blue print ng mansyon na dapat nilang i-infiltrate.

"Kailangan natin makuha yung flash drive, Abelaine," Sela interjected, Abby nodded.

"So it's settled," Alice, their Captain said, "Standard lang infiltration mission: get in to the party, get the item and get out with stealth." the girl eyed Sela, "Hopefully without bloodshed?"

Sela smirked, "I'm not making any promises,"

Everyone nodded.

"Good!" singit ni Belle, "Tara, Abby, kailangan natin mag-shopping!"

...

Napangiti si Sela ng makita ang sarili sa salamin. Namiss nya mag-dress up. Though hindi nya naisip na Filipiñiana ang isusuot nya sa susunod na mag-dress up sya, nakaka-miss pa din. Lagi na lang kasi silang naka-combat suit at uniform.

Timingin sya sa malaking salamin para makita ang kabuuan ng kulay aquamarine na modern Filipiñiana na binigay din sa kanya ni Belle at natuwa sa nakita. _Ang ganda.._

Natigil sya nang lumabas din sa pinanggalingan nyang kwarto si Abby. _Ang ganda.._

It took a lot of self-control not to let her jaw drop. Abby looks so damn gorgeous. Hindi sya nagtataka na isa itong modelo bago nasama sa Force.

Still looking at Abby, Sela swallowed. "R-ready?"

Abby smiled and Sela knew her mind is exaggerating when it felt something pierce her heart. _What the hell?_

"Last na lang," Abby said as she opened her purse and fished something. Sela watched as the girl took out a lipstick and walked nearer to the mirror.

Sela wasn't sure why she was still watching Abby as she took off the lipstick cap and started putting it on her lips so she reverted her eyes else, she was overly conscious not to look at the other girl.

"Ano, ready na kayo?" both turned to look at Brei who suddenly opened the door.

"Ready!" Abby declared, making Sela look at her way.

Sela once again swallowed as Abby's complete look surprised her. The dark lipstick really complimented the outfit. She looks absolutely stunning!

Brei walked into the room looking at the two of them, "Ganda naman!" the girl blurted out, "Oh, hindi three-way yan ha," she said handing out small earpieces to the both of them. "Meaning, maririnig nyo kami at maririnig namin kayo pero hindi kayo magkaka-usap na dalawa," paliwanag nito, "Ready na kayo?"

It wasn't like Sela was looking at Abby on her peripheral vision, but she saw how the other girl gulped.

...

"Ano ba Abelaine, kung hindi ka pala marunong mag-lakad ng naka-heels bakit ka pa nag-heels?!" napa-angat ng tingin si Abby sa inis na nagsalitang si Sela when she cling onto the girl for the nth time.

"Matagal na akong hindi nakakapag-heels, okay? Kailangan ko lang mag-adjust uli." sagot naman nya, "At hindi nakakatulong ang mabatong daan na 'to,"

"Pangalan po?"

Napa-angat ng tingin ang dalawa nang marinig ang boses ng isang lalaki.

"Marsela Guia,"

The security nodded and for her to go in but she waited as Abby said, "Abelaine Trinidad,"

"Sorry, Miss, wala sa listahan,"

Panicked, Abby's eyes widened, "P-pero imposible! Sabi ni Mommy nilagay nya ang name ko as proxy," then turned to look at a very pissed-looking Sela.

_Sela, do something, you can't do this mission alone._

The girl rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously declining my date?"

"De--? Pasensya na po, kung wala po sya sa guest list, hindi--"

"Do you have any idea who are you turning away? Abelaine Trinidad, third granddaughter of Senator Tomas Trinidad." Sela said, "Pag hindi mo sya pinapasok, hindi mo rin ako pinapapasok, at maniwala ka, malalaman ng Vice President ang tungkol dito."

"S-sorry po, sige po pasok na po kayo.." nakayukong sabi ng kawawang security.

Nagulat si Abby nang maramdaman ang kamay ni Sela na humawak sa kamay nya bago nag-simulang maglakad papasok sa ballroom, she looked at the girl who looks casually cool. So she remained mum.

"We're in," she heard Sela say, casually pressing the earpeace closer.

**_Ah, good. Now, don't stand out and mingle with the other guests, _**si Kay sa earpiece nila.

"You're Marsela Guia, right?" both looked up to see a good looking guy popped in front of them, smiling at Sela. "..and Abelaine Trinidad?" he asked quickly looking at her. "I'm Jameson,"

"Ha-hi.." naguguluhang ganting bati ni Sela at napatingin din kay Abby.

"Are you guys with your families?"

Nagkatinginan uli sila ni Sela at sabay na umiling.

Then another one came, nodding at the guy called Jameson before smiling boyishly at Abby, "Hi, I'm Justin,"

**_Psh, bakit ba hindi natin naisip 'to? Dalawang magandang babae, so malamang may mga lalaking lalapit, _**rinig nilang sabi ni Ecka.

"Um, hello," nahihiyang bati ni Abby.

**_Ano ba yan? Mukhang hindi sila makaka-diskarte kung bubuntot yang dalawa, _**si Belle naman ang narinig nila.

Tama ang mga ito, hindi nila magagawa ng maayos ang misyon kung i-eentertain nila ang mga lalaking ito.

"Bakit hindi nyo kasama ang family nyo?" Jameson asked conversationally.

"Um, ako, proxy lang ng mommy ko, hindi talaga ako ang dapat kasama," Abby said, sticking to her story.

"Talaga? So it means wala kayong bantay?" with a smile, Justin interjected eagerly, "Does this mean you two don't have dates?" looking hopefully at Abby.

**_Nako! Idispatsya nyo yan! Mag-aaya pa ng date! 'Nak ng sisiw oh. Mabubulilyaso lang ang buong plano! _**si Lei sa earpeace.

Abby looked at Sela, trying to ask for help, but the girl was not looking at her. Sela looks so serious, intently looking at Justin who is smiling care-freely. She felt a weird (and dangerous) aura from her partner so she motioned to touch the girl to calm her down, "Se--"

"No," the two boys blinked, hearing the harsh tone, "Guys, get a clue!" Sela said aggressively as she pulled their hands (which are still intertwined) up. "We both have dates!"

Two boys (and Abby) blushed in embarrassment, "Oh,"

Sela pulled her and marched away from the boys. Still blushing, Abby was looking at Sela who looks like avoiding her eyes.

**_Nice one, Sela-chan! _**Kay's sweet voice kinda startled Abby, she almost forgot they're on a mission.

"Uy, Mars, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Abby. Mukha kasing bad trip ito.

Sela just rolled her eyes at her. _Sungit._

**_The flash drive. _**Grace interjected, **_There's supposed to be a secret door behind the staircase to get to the study room on the 4th floor, 8th door to the left._**

A moment of silence. "Grace," Abby called out quietly. "There is no door in the staircase,"

** _Huh? Teka, makipag-mingle muna kayo while I check this out._ **

"Anak ng--"

"--Sela," tawag ni Abby, "Walang magagawa kung maba-badtrip ka dyan," salita nya, "Mabuti pa, maghiwalay tayo at mag-ikot,"

Sela sighed which seemed to sigh away some of her bad vibes. Abby smiled at her.

They split up, making sure to keep each other in their line of sight.

As Abby casually looked for another staircase, she was startled when she heard, "OMG!" she blinked as she saw who it was, "Abby!" the girl squealed and attacked to hug her.

Albeit awkward, she hugged her back, "Trixie," she greeted.

"I can't believe I'd see you here!" the girl gushed.

Abby continued to smile at Trixie feeling mildly uncomfortable. She quickly glanced around to look for her partner but she's not around.

She turned to look at the girl clinging to her. Trixie was one of her _closest_ friends during her modeling stint, before she decided to join the force. That was just less than two years ago but for Abby, it felt such a long time ago.

...

Sela watched as Abby was pulled by this pale girl onto the dance floor. Hindi nya gusto ang babaeng ito. It was not because of how affectionate and familiar this girl interacts with Abby nor it's because her partner is virtually awkward but still lets the other girl act that way. Not at all.

"I guess it's true," napatingin si Sela sa biglang nagsalita sa tabi nya, "The rumor about Abby and Trixie," the girl elaborated.

Inis sa bitin na kwento ng kausap, hinarap nya ito, "Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

The girl strugged, "That they _do _swing that way and was involved with each other--that the reason Abby left the Agency is because they were caught,"

**_Teka, totoo ba? Yun ang dahilan bakit umalis si Abby sa HHE? _**hindi inintindi ni Sela ang boses ni Lei sa tenga nya.

Her eyes turned to see Trixie's hands on Abby's waist. Ramdam nya ang pag-init ng ulo nya.

She found herself marching to where the girls are, "May I cut in?" she asked, fake-polite.

The relief on Abby's face almost made Sela smirk, but Trixie's voice brought back her bad mood, "Girl, can't you see we're still dancing? Maybe you should wait until we're done,"

**_Aba, attitude si ate gurl! _**she thinks it was Ecka who said that.

"Maybe you should stop trying to flirt with my girlfriend when she's obviously not flirting back," she said with a bite.

**_Oooooh! Palag na palag ang Marsela! _**si Belle.

Trixie looked highly offended but snapped out of it but quickly blinked it away, "Girlfri--?" sinimulang sabihin ni Trixie pero pinutol din ang sasabihin, "Ha! That's rich," she said sarcastically, "Abby doesn't do girlfriends,"

Sela blinked hearing the statement.

** _Omg! Ungkatan ng past!_ **

"Trix," Abby called, breaking the aggressive stare down. "Stop,"

Said girl turned to look at Abby, "What? It's true," Trixie said, a bit aggressive, "You'd announce a boyfriend as soon as he drives you home but wouldn't call a girl your girlfriend even though you've been dating for a year,"

Abby looked ashamed, she was about to look down but Sela was quick to rescue, "Girl, there's a first to everything," she said arrogantly, "And _I'm _her first girlfriend," she added, looking Trixie in the eye as she moved to give Abby's cheek a peck. Still looking smugly at Trixie, she whispered, _"Abelaine, nasa mission tayo, don't let your past distract you,"_

"Why you--!" blushing in embarrassment, Trixie started saying roughly, trying to get aggressive, but Sela quickly brush her hands off.

"--and now that I see _this, _maybe her not acknowledging a girlfriend wasn't _her_, maybe it was _you_?"

"Hey," Abby finally said, "That's enough," Sela didn't stop the scoff she made when the girl looked at Trixie softly, "Sorry," she said, looking very solemn.

Hindi alam ni Sela kung ang pag hingi ng sorry ni Abby ay para sa inasal nya ngayon lang o dahil inuungkat nitong Trixie na nakaraan nila pero either way, wala syang pakelam.

Seeing something in Abby's sorry face, Trixie blinked. And in a snap, she looked calm again. "Abby," she said affectionately, "Thank you for that," and gracefully walked away.

Witnessing a rather vague _moment _between the two and not understanding it, Sela felt somewhat annoyed. And not understanding herself for feeling that way, she felt more annoyed. She was about to march away when she felt someone grabbed her hand, looking up, she saw Abby smiling at her.

"Akala ko ba gusto mo masayaw ang _girlfriend_ mo?" Abby said lightly teasing.

Sela rolled her eyes but still motioned to get to Abby and actually dance. They both had their hands on each other's waist.

Inabala ni Sela ang mata sa paghahanap maaring pwedeng pwesto ng hinahanap na staircase kaya naman nabigla sya nang maramdaman ang biglang paglapit ng mukha ni Abby malapit sa kanya. "Thank you," mahinang sabi nito.

Hindi gusto ni Sela ang kakaibang nararamdaman nya sa pagliit ng distansya nila ni Abby, inirapan at inismiran nya lang ito. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, natawa ito sa ginawa nya na mas nakapagpa-kabog ng dibdib nya.

**_Pasingit muna sa harutan, sa tingin ko nakita ko na ang location._** Agad nilang naalala na hindi totoo ang lahat ng nangyayari pati ang kinikilos nila. **_Kailangan nyong lumbas papunta sa outdoor garden, sa may tabi ng green house._**

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, both minds back on the mission. Sela nodded once as she leaned closer to Abby as she communicated with the team, "Hanggang ballroom lang ang party,"

Abby nodded her head as if they're the only ones talking, "Halata kung sabay kaming pupunta dun,"

** _Tsk, you guys need to stay longer sa party. Wait until most are intoxicated. And go one at a time._ **

...

It was three hours later that Abby and Sela managed to go past the guards and some guest and now standing in front of a hidden door.

"Hindi naman elevator yan," nasabi ni Abby.

"Hayaan mo na, mukhang yan naman talaga. Bakit nila itatago di ba?" salita ni Sela sabay kapa sa buhok nya. She started tinkering the door knob and a few moments later, it clicked and now unlocked.

Abby smiled before saying, “Nice,” then both entered the dark room quietly. Surprisingly, there weren’t any guards in the room. Abby whistled, “Now there’s a lot of room here,” she said looking at a series of doors.

They started opening some doors and seeing some random storage rooms or empty rooms.

“Let’s try the 8th room to the left?” Sela suggested.

** _Good idea, Sela._ **

So they did. And it’s true that there’s always truth in every rumor since the 8th door looks like an expensive study room and there’s actually drawers and furniture to raid.

Sela looked back at Abby and nodded to come in. They easily found a few flash drives on the study table, and they can’t help but shake their heads because it was labelled.

_Gambling Ledger._

“Do we assume their stupidity or take this a trap?”

** _Maybe Abby can check it out, there’s a desktop there, right?_ **

Again, the two of them looked at each other. “I guess,” Abby said, a bit unsure.

** _Sela you can get out of there as a look out._ **

“Uh—I,” Sela looked at Abby who is now busy with the computer. “Sure,” she said and started to walk out.

…

Nag-punta si Sela malapit papasok sa mansyon para mabilis makita kung may papunta. Umaasa sya sa Remote Team na balaan si Abby kung sakali.

Ilang minuto muna ang lumipas bago nya narinig ang boses ng Remote Team.

**_Okay, sabi ni Abby, cleared ang flash drive. Walang encryption. Means ganun sila ka-bobo, _**natatawang sambit ni Ecka.

Hinayaan ni Sela ang sariling ngumiti, sa wakas matatapos na ang misyong ito.

Pero bago pa sya makahinga ng maluwag, nakarinig sya ng malakas na alarm. A bit panicked, she immediately stood up.

** _Natrigger ni Abby ang alam nung ilabas nya ang flash drive. Akalain mo yun, may ganun silang security. Hindi sya makakalabas ng study room, may nakatagong stand-by na security sa labas._ **

“Exhaust vent,” naalala nya, “Niluwagan ko yung screw ng exhaust vent kanina, just in case. It can fit her,” sabi nya, “Sa gilid ng file cabinet sa pinaka-corner ng room.”

**_Okay, Abby, may exhaust vent daw sa gilid ng file cabinet sa corner ng room, _**the remote team instructed Abby on the other end.

“I think sa opposite side ng pinasukan naming sya lalabas kung dun sya dadaan,” she added, “I’ll wait for her there,”

Mabilis na nakarating si Sela sa nasabing lugar at nakahinga sya ng maluwag dahil tama ang hula nya, dito nga lalabas si Abby. When she noticed the girl, she immediately motioned to help.

“Thank you,” Abby said as she took her hand stepping out of the small vent.

“Tara,” nagmamadaling sabi nya at mabilis na hinila ang kasama papunta sa mansyon uli.

** _Guys bilisan nyo, hindi sila matalino, pero mabilis sila!_ **

Abby heard people approaching and she realize they couldn’t outrun them. But maybe they can fool them. When she saw the green house and the lights of their flashlights, she immediately made a detour and pulled Sela in.

“Abby? What—“ Sela’s words hanged in her mouth when Abby gently pushed her onto the glass wall of the green house. She felt Abby’s hands gripped her arms and she didn’t have time to react when the girl’s face is fast approaching hers, she didn’t even notice the flash of light from the other side of the glass.

** _Sela? Abby? What’s going on?_ **

“Go with it,” Abby whispered before promptly landing her lips onto her mouth. Sela’s eyelid drooped as she tasted Abby’s lip gloss. _Hmm, cherry,_

Of course, Sela knew what Abby is trying to do. She was just caught by surprise how good Abby is with _this._ Her knees felt like jellies, she felt her knees gave out making her lean more onto the glass wall and Abby dominating the _activity._ She didn’t noticed how both of their hands are roaming around each other, making a mess out of their hairs and dress.

She vaguely heard the glass door open but she was very much distracted with trying to win this _activity._ Her eyes widen as Abby’s mouth move onto her neck.

** _You’ve got company,_ **

When she felt Abby’s mouth sucking on her neck, she let out a soft _oh, _she probably left a mark.

When they heard an obvious fake cough, they _acted _surprised. Though they _are _surprise to see two of the faces in front of them, there are four random security men plus Jameson and Justin. So they head this security?

Sela cleared her throat, “Sorry,” she said, blush still apparent.

The surprise was evident on the two boys face.

“Forgive us, boys, the party is really boring, we thought we might have better_ fun _on our own,” Abby said suggestively which made Sela elbow her.

The two boys tried to hide their blush while trying not to look at their smudged lips sticks, unkempt dress and messy hairs.

“I guess you two are really dating,” Jameson said.

Justin looked at his friend, trying not to laugh, “Yeah, he actually think you girls are clowning us or are actually the spies we are tipped to be here tonight.

The two spies looked at each other. “There are spies here tonight?”

By the look the two boys shared, it seems like they shouldn’t have told them that. “I guess it’s safe to tell the two of you,” they hid a smirk hearing that, “We’ve been tipped that spies will try to steal _something, _we actually thought it was a hoax,”

“But apparently it’s not and the _thing _is actually missing now,” Justin finished sheepishly. “So by any chance, did you see anyone suspicious around the area?”

“Sorry boys we didn’t,” Sela answered.

“We were rather, _um, _pre-occupied,” Abby added.

The blush on the boys’ face returned, “Right,” Jameson said, looking elsewhere.

“I think it’s about time we leave,” Sela suddenly said, looking at a non-existent wrist watch.

"Right," Justin said again.

...

"That mission was something," Abby said as she walked out of their head quarters after the post-mission briefing with Sela.

"--and successful," Sela added. "Thanks to you,"

Abby smiled, appreciating the compliment. "Nah, I know all the procedures since I do the trainings, remember?"

Sela shook her head as they approach the parking lot. Her car parked next to Abby's motorbike. "No it's not. Not everyone can do it like that." she said, "You're a natural actress."

The girl huffed, "I am not," Abby said as she hopped onto her motorbike. She put her helmet on and pulled the visor, she started her engine, still looking at Sela. "Sela, it wasn't _all _acting," she said before swiftly pulling the visor down and driving away leaving a flabbergasted Sela on the parking lot.


End file.
